1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optically effective material and a method for manufacturing it.
Such optically effective materials are preferably used as low-cost imitations of structures of semi-precious stones. These materials, however, can also be used for the erection of construction works as optically striking and aesthetically pleasing structural parts.
Insects or similarly optically attractive elements are frequently cast in acrylic-glass articles. Their quasi three-dimensional arrangement in the acrylic glass article permits the complete physical representation of such element.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
From Federal Republic of Germany Patent 35 33 463 it is known to imitate natural structures by arranging transparent effect layers, properly fitted, one above the other. In this connection, the effect layers are arranged and developed in a manner similar to the natural structure to be imitated. In addition to the agreement in the appearance, the three-dimensional effect of the natural structure is also imitated. This agreement is produced, in particular, by the three-dimensional arrangement of the layers.
Since the effect layers are flat and arranged one above the other, they have optical normals of incidence directed in the same direction. Incident light accordingly is always refracted at approximately the same angle. This means, however, that a different optical impression of the imitated natural structure can only be obtained if the position of the source of light and/or of the effect material and/or the observer is changed.